


Sleepyhead

by LiteralistSin



Series: Vicissitudes Pass In A Mere Moment [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lighthearted, Romance, and fluffy one-shots for amamatsu, dangan wonpa nyan, fun fact: this was written because I was procrastinating on writing something else, just keeping my nonexistent reputation as a fluff trash, shameless fluff tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 14:36:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10414383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiteralistSin/pseuds/LiteralistSin
Summary: He loves the way her whimsical nature makes her look even cuter than usual, though she stays as much of a tease as ever.





	

**Author's Note:**

> *insert eye emoji* I see you here *eye emoji intensifies*
> 
> Hope you have a fun time reading this tiny thing~

He marvelled at the way she looked in the t-shirt that hung loosely at her frame, one of the sides sliding off her shoulder as the neck was too big for her, her hands completely covered by the sleeves, her bed-hair sexily messy and adding to the effect. She blinked owlishly and gave him a look that asked why he was staring at her.

 

“You’re… wearing my t-shirt.”

 

It was as much of an exclamation as it was a statement, and posed a good deal of questions as well – like why and how.

 

But she ignored them all and scratched her head as she lazily walked up to him.

 

“Yep, I am.”

 

“Why, though?” He smirked amusedly.

 

She pouted and lightly hit his chest, reprimanding him for being so curious with only her actions. “It got cold in the night and I was too lazy to get dressed, so I just, you know, put that on.” She yawned.

 

“Just… that?”

 

It was her turn to smirk.

 

He blinked. Once. Twice.

 

“I’m not _really_ wearing anything underneath…” She said coyly.

 

“Is that so?” An impish glint entered his viridescent eyes and he leaned in towards her face, brushing back her light blonde hair with his fingers. “Then do you want me to…” Her breath hitched in her throat when he tilted her chin upwards, his lips almost brushing against hers and his breath hot on her face when he spoke in that low, husky tone of his. “You know, get rid of it?”

 

He hooked a finger in the neck of the garment, obviously toying with her, taunting her with that smug expression on his face.

 

“You’d definitely look much better _without_ that on, you know.” He breathed.

 

Her eyes widened for a split second in embarrassment, but she recovered soon enough.

 

She pushed him away, pretending to look creeped out. “Seriously? So early in the morning? Maybe I haven’t trained my pet well enough…”

 

There was a silence in which she tried to smother her giggles at the dumbfounded expression on his face.

 

“You started it!” And he made a grab for her as she ran away with peals of mirth.

 

Two minutes later he’d caught her and had her in her arms. Both of them were laughing as she struggled to free herself and he struggled to keep _her_ from struggling.

 

“Who’s the pet now?”

 

“Put me down already!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for the length. So... this might have a few more chapters, provided I have enough ideas. Feel freeeeee to request in the comments section! This pairing needs a lot more love, and I'll try to give it that ;)
> 
> EDIT: I changed my mind and I will be splitting this into a collection (because I want a high story count haha geddit) and thus this drabble is now a standalone one-shot. I have even changed the name, apologies for inconvenience in case you lose it. Not that it'll be missed but ayyy~


End file.
